The focus driving apparatus supports and carries the lens so that the lens can move in a restricted space for adjusting the focus for clear pictures. As the mobile phones and digital cameras are becoming smaller in size, it is imperative to a focus driving apparatus that can fit in the limited space in these electronic devices. The focus driving apparatus must include an inner holder, an outer holder, an upper metal sheet, and a lower metal sheet. The inner holder is for carrying the lens, and its upper part and the lower part are connected to the upper metal sheet and the lower metal sheet respectively. The outer holder is located on the outside of the inner holder, and is also connected to the upper metal sheet and the lower metal sheet, respectively. Therefore, the inner holder can drive the lens for adjusting the focus.
As the upper metal sheet and the lower metal sheet for holding the inner holder are manufacture in a monolithic structure, the manufacturing process is slow and difficult because of the thinness of the metal sheets. Therefore, the cost of the metal sheets is usually high.
Therefore, it is imperative to develop a low cost and easily manufactured focus driving apparatus that can meet the functional demands of the small electronic devices.